


Trauma

by thecheckers



Series: The Rooftop [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, but yeah i hope you’re here for angst because hooooo boy, connor probably has it after this, get your fuckin tissues boys, ptsd? i think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheckers/pseuds/thecheckers
Summary: You, Hank, and Connor are investigating the top of the Stratford building after Markus and his team broadcasted their... demands to the world when something irreversible happens.





	Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> MMMMMMM HOPE YALL READY FOR SOME GOOD OLD FASHIONED ANGST

You, Hank, and Connor walked up onto the roof of the Stratford building, in the middle of an investigation. Markus, the leader of the android rebellion, and some friends, had broken into the building and cast a video of their... demands, more or less, to the whole world. The three of you had, of course, been assigned the case and you were curious as hell. As soon as you stepped through the door, Connor noticed a puddle of blue blood and knelt down, placing a couple of fingers in the puddle so he could lick it and analyze it. You just rolled your eyes and ignored him while Hank looked on, disgusted. You were surprised that Hank wasn’t used to it yet. Connor stood up and began walking around some of the cooling units on the top of the building, presumably following the blue blood trail. You and Hank trailed along behind him, still curious at everything else up top, and eyeing the soldiers stationed everywhere. You were just about to turn another corner and look elsewhere when you heard a gunshot from the direction Connor had gone. You and Hank both raced over to where Connor had fallen, and dragged him behind another unit. You saw the deviant’s head peek from behind the unit across the way and then turned your head back down to look at Connor, who had a gunshot in his right shoulder. You breathed a sigh of relief at this, at least this was fixable. Connor looked up at the two of you, visibly upset.

“You have to stop them! If they destroy it, we won’t learn anything!” You and Hank just frowned at him.

“We can’t save it, it’s too late! We’ll just get ourselves killed!” You nodded, agreeing with Hank.

“We can afford to lose this one. We can always get information from somewhere else. This isn’t our only chance.” Connor stared at you, his led flickering yellow.

“How do you know that, y/n? How do you know there’ll be another chance?” You just looked at him with a hard expression on your face.

Connor stared back at you and before either you or Hank could stop him, he ran out from behind cover, dodging bullets along the way, like he was in the Matrix or something. Your heart leapt at every shot made at Connor, absolutely sure that every shot was going to pierce his thirium pump, but much to your relief, none hit him. He leaped over the opposite unit and you saw the very top of his and the deviant’s heads as Connor grabbed its left arm. You saw his hand go white and the two androids were frozen for a moment’s time. Connor hadn’t noticed, but you had, as the deviant’s right hand, holding the gun, slid up to sit under his own chin. He pulled the trigger and you saw the bullet shoot straight through his processor, spraying blue blood everywhere. Connor leapt back, his hand returning to normal as the deviant slid along the wall to the floor. Connor was frozen. His hands rested upon the cooling unit and he looked like he was in shock. You and Hank both raced over there as the soldiers closed in on the deviant’s corpse.

“Connor!” Hank called. He repeated Connor’s name several times before the android snapped out of whatever trance he’d been in. You pushed your way past Hank to stand in front of Connor and put your hands on his shoulders.

“Connor. Are you alright?” He just stared into your eyes. You could see fear behind them. For the first time since you’d known him, you saw an emotion in him. Something had changed. You glanced up and saw his led flashing red, faster than you’d ever seen it go.

“Okay...” Hank leaned over to put himself in Connor’s line of vision.

“Are you hurt?” Connor broke his gaze with you to look at Hank. He hesitated, as if he was reassuring himself of his statement.

“I’m okay.” His voice was the softest you’d ever heard. Something had really fucked him up, but you’d be there to help him through it.

“Jesus!” Hank sighed and turned away, angry, but still upset. Your hands remained on Connor’s shoulders, now slowly massaging them to help him relax. “Ah, you scared the shit out of me! For fuck’s sake, I told you not to move! Why do you never do what I say?” Connor’s head twitched back and forth, as if he was in some sort of trance again.

“Hank...” you growled. “Now is clearly not the fucking time to harass him about that.” You turned your attention back to Connor. “Connor. It’s alright. Look at me.” He moved his head to look into your eyes again. The fear was still there, possibly stronger than it had been before.

“I... I was connected to its memory... when it fired...” He paused, and you put one of your hands on his face, to reassure him. “I felt it die...” Your breath hitched in your throat, and you felt tears threatening their way to the surface. “Like I was dying. I was scared...” At this point, you removed your other hand from his shoulder and put it on the other side of his cheek.

“Connor, listen to me. You’re still here. You’re still alive.” His eyes began to water and his brow furrowed. His lip trembled and you absolutely knew he was about to break down. He hid his face in the crook of your neck and you put one hand on his back, and one on his head, and rubbed circles into his back as his body was wracked with sobs. You never thought you’d be in this situation, with this specific android. He was always so proper, and always followed protocol. But you guessed that even the biggest sticklers for the rules had to break a couple every now and then.

“It’s gonna be okay, Connor. I’m right here.”


End file.
